Expect the Unexpected
by Extraordinary Royalty
Summary: Hello, everyone! This is my first fic on the site. Please R&R. Basically this story is about Usagi finding her twin sister, but having to help her kill her evil aunt before she kills everyone and her twin's queen. sorry for the late update everyone!
1. I'm Sailor Windstar

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fic on the site, so I hope you all like it. With that said done, I'll move on to my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, never will, but I do own the random characters that were never said in the series, so with that said, I'll move on to the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 "I'm Sailor Windstar"

Tsukino Usagi woke up with a frown on her face. It had been a year since the battle with Galaxia, and ChibiUsa had gone back to the future and the Three Lights no longer existed. But she didn't mind that, because she still had her friends and she still had her Mamoru. She just didn't want to wake up that morning so early, but Minako-chan asked her to go hanging out with her and the others.

"I know that you are still a little sad since ChibiUsa left. It's the least I could do." she said.

"I suppose," Usagi said. "Besides, everyone is goin-"

"Then it's set! We'll be at the mall around 12:00!" Minako hung up the phone.

"Well," Usagi said to herself. "I guess I have no choice _but _to go…"

Just as Minako had said, everyone except Artemis and Luna were there.

"So, where do we go first?" Mako-chan asked.

"I say we go to the bookstore!" Ami-chan declared. Everyone else gave her blank stares. "Or we could go somewhere else…"

"It'll be the end of the world before I go to _any_ bookstore!" Usagi said.

"We all know." everyone else said.

"_Anyway_," Usagi said. "I say we go to the food court!" Just as soon as she said that, there was a loud crashing sound where the food court was.

"It sounds like the food court is gone!" Rei said. "Let's go check it out!" They ran to the food court and saw that it was no longer a food court, but a bunch of rubble.

"My dearest food court!" Usagi wailed. "Oh, the cruelty!"

"Usagi-chan," Rei said. "I think we have more problems than just a food court blowing up! There may be people there! Geez, get your mind off of food all the time!"

"You're right." she stopped crying and looked at the woman who was making the mess. She looked just like Queen Beryl. The hair, the dress, a spitting image.

"Hey!" Minako yelled. "Who are you!" the woman looked down on her as if she was surprised.

"Why, me?" she asked. "I am Queen Runa of the Rianian galaxy."

"What do you want from us?" Makoto asked.

"What I want?" Runa asked. "I want your crystal. I need the crystal from every galaxy so I can defeat my meddeling niece once and for all! I have her crystal, but it is not enough to defeat her. Give me your crystal!"

"What crystal?" Ami asked, trying to make it look like she didn't know what any of it was.

"Don't play stupid." Runa said. "I know that blonde haired girl over there has the crystal." she pointed at Usagi. "Give me your crystal!" she repeated.

"Never!" Usagi said.

"Well, in that case," Runa said.

"Don't even finish that." Ami said. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei yelled following Ami.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Makoto yelled.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Minako yelled.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Usagi yelled.

"MAKE UP!" they all finished. Runa waited patiently for them to transform. When they finished, Usagi said:

"Go away before we have to get serious!"

"Sweetheart," Runa said. "as much as I would love to be aggressive-- I WILL!" a black beam shot out of her hand and it went straight for Usagi. Mercury jumped in front of her.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" she yelled blasting her attack at the beam, but it didn't work.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter tried this time, but it didn't work either. They began to run. This time Sailor Venus tried to stop it.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" she tried to swat the attack away, but it didn't work. The beam soon caught up with them and it knocked them all out.

"Look here," Runa yelled. "You'd better give me that crystal, or I'll kill you all!" they were all too weak to move. "Fine, then. Suit yourselves!" she held her hand up for another attack.

"Windstar Global Storm!" a voice yelled. That attack stopped the beam coming for the other senshi.

"Windstar!" Runa growled, her face being even more evil than before. "You girls lucked out, but it's time I left!" everyone looked at the mysterious hero.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm Sailor Windstar." the girl said.

**A/N:Yeah, the chapter's a little short, butI hope you all liked what I have so far… please read and review, and I don't even care if it's a flame, it'll help me write better. Until next time!**


	2. Just Call Me Aliya

**A/N:** Hello again, people. I'm back for another chapter. I must say, though, that the chapters will be slowing down next week because school starts back for me next Monday. With that said, I'll go on ahead to my disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, and it doesn't matter how many times I wish I even owned 1/100 of it… with that said, I'm going to my story…

Chapter 2: Just Call Me Aliya 

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm Sailor Windstar." The girl said.

"Sailor what?" Sailor Moon asked. Windstar looked at her.

"I said I'm Sailor-"

"Yeah, we all know who you are, but where did you come from?" Jupiter asked. Windstar looked sad for a moment. "We have to know."

"I don't know." She said. Sailor Venus looked at her for a minute.

"You know," she said. "I'm beginning to see a resemblance between you and Sailor Moon." Everyone else took a good look at the two. Everything about Windstar resembled Sailor Moon. She had the blonde odangoes, same length and everything, the jewels on the odangoes—except they were blue, and her odangoes and her bangs had brown highlights. Even when she did her attack, Windstar had a tier, just like Sailor Moon. Before anyone could finish examining the two, Sailor moon stepped in front of Windstar.

"There's no resemblance here! Just a copycat!" she yelled.

"I promise you I'm no copycat." Windstar said.

"We know." Sailor Mars said. "But our 'leader' here is just an idiot like that-"

"What!" Sailor Moon said. "Mars, you little-"

"Do you think, perhaps, you're related to her?" Mars asked, ignoring whatever it was Sailor Moon was saying.

"That's the problem." Windstar said. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm Sailor Windstar and I'm supposed to protect the Rianian princess from Queen Runa."

"What!" everyone else said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Windstar asked.

"No…" Mercury said. "It's just that we've been down that same rode before with Sailor Moon and she ended up being the princess of the Moon."

"Do you have a picture of your princess, or something?" Jupiter asked.

"Sort of…" Windstar said. She held her tier in the air. "Wind, show me the way!" There was a gust of wind around her tier. "Show me the princess!" the circle of wind showed a picture of a young lady. She was a little brown skinned, she had shoulder-length brown hair, a black dress with golden material covering the top part of her dress, and she had sad, green eyes. She was holding a strange black crystal. "That's the princess. The crystal she is holding is the Rianian crystal. We have dark powers, but we only use our powers for good. Runa stole it from her, so I have to protect her using my crystal." She held out a similar black crystal.

"Get out!" Sailor Mars said. "You have one too?"

"Every person related to the queen has one." Windstar said. "The only thing, though, is that close generals like myself have these, too. So I still don't know who I am."

"Well," Sailor Venus said. "We know that you two don't look alike, so you're not the princess."

"If I defeat Runa, I can restore the princess' crystal. And I may get my memory back." Windstar said.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Mercury asked.

"No… I don't know who to stay with." Windstar said.

"Don't worry, then. You can stay with Usagi." Venus said.

"What!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I don't want to impose." Windstar said. "I can tell she doesn't want me to stay."

"Oh, hush! She doesn't mind!" Venus said. "All we need is some kind of mind controlling device…" Windstar pulled out a pen.

"I have my Windstar Mind Controller." She said.

"Well, then!" Sailor Jupiter said. "I guess we have it ser."

"What's your name?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I don't know." Windstar said. "I guess… just call me Aliya."

**A/N: **I hope what I have is good so far. Please R&R. And tell me if you like this chapter or not. Until next time!


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I'm back and I'm going to put chapters 3 and 4 together. And I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but I have to thank Kizune for sending me a review ;-)

**Disclaimer: **If I were Naoko Takeuchi, I'd own sailor moon. If I were masa or AHS from ayumi. I would have translated these lyrics that I have here, and if I were Ayumi Hamasaki, I'd own the song that I put in the story. But since I'm not, I have to post this disclaimer.

Chapter 3: The beginning of a beautiful relationship 

"What's your name?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I don't know," Windstar said. "I guess… just call me Aliya."

"Alright, then." Venus said as everyone detransformed. When Aliya walked over to Usagi, it was almost too impossible to tell them apart. "I suppose it's time for me to go home…"

"Me too." Rei said. "I'm a little tired now." The two walked off in the same direction and soon disappeared somewhere down the street.

"Well," Makoto said, "I hope you two get along pretty well. I'm going to the flower shop, and hope nothing jumps out at me after a day like this." The flower shop was right across the street and she ran inside. Aliya looked at the remaining two.

"Well?" Usagi said. "Are you coming or not? There's probably no room for you anyway."

"Usagi-chan!" Ami said. "Stop being so rude!" Usagi walked beside her and whispered in her ear.

"I don't like her, and I don't trust her." She said.

"Usagi, are you a little jealous of her?" Ami asked.

"For what?" Usagi asked back.

"Well, she may look like you," Ami said. "but she seems more serious about things, and she doesn't make a clumsy impression as quick as you." Usagi turned around.

"Whatever, Ami-chan." She said. "Aliya, let's go!"

"Um, sure…" Aliya said. "See you later!" she said to Ami, who waved at her and walked in the direction of the library.

As Usagi and Aliya walked down the street, Usagi kept glaring at Aliya.

"What is it?" Aliya asked, noticing Usagi's stares.

"Why do you need _our_ help?" Usagi asked. "You seem to do good without us."

"That's because those are clones of Runa." Aliya said. "The real Runa is a tough one to fight. Our princess killed her many times before, but she kept coming back to life."

"Well, you're cutting in to my time. I'm supposed to see my Mamo-chan a little later on."

"Your boyfriend?" Aliya asked. "Just show me the way to your house. I can take it from there." While they walked the rest of the way home, they never said another word. When they got there, Usagi opened the door and went straight to the kitchen. Her mother, Ikuko, was there cooking dinner, and when she say Aliya, she dropped her spoon.

"Usagi!" she said. "What's going on? She-" Aliya held her blue pen, which was her mind controlling pen, in the air and spun around 3 times.

"Wind, give me the power!" she said. Her pen began to glow blue. "Make me her cousin!" a blue light came out of her pen and filled the house. When everyone came to their senses, Ikuko picked per spoon up and put it in the sink.

"She needs to clean her room and get ready for dinner." She said. "You too, Usagi."

"I was going out with Mamoru in a little while." Usagi said.

"Well, don't stay out too late." Ikuko said.

"Alright." Usagi said. "Come on, _cousin_." She dragged Aliya upstairs to her room. When they got inside, Usagi closed the door.

"What am I supposed to do about clothes?" Aliya asked.

"That's your problem, not mine." Usagi said.

"Do you not like me?"

"I didn't say that. Now, look. I brought you back here to tell you I'll help you, but that doesn't mean I have to always talk to you, okay?"

"Fine by me. Just show me my room." They left Usagi's room and went to the attic.

"This used to be ChibiUsa's room." Usagi said to herself.

"I'll find a way to send for my clothes." Aliya said.

"Whatever." Usagi said. "I'm just going to get ready to see Mamo-chan. Call me if you need anything. Oh, yeah. Luna has to give you something."

"Who's Luna?"

"Luna!" a black cat walked inside the room and Aliya got confused.

"What is it, Usagi? You are so lou-" Luna said.

"Oh, my God! That cat just spoke!" Aliya screamed as she fell onto the bed.

"Look, I don't have time to explain now, but Luna's gonna give you some devices to keep in touch with us, okay?" Usagi said.

"Uh…alright?" Aliya said.

"After I leave, don't call. I won't feel like explaining anything to you while I'm on my date."

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful relationship…" Luna mumbled.

Chapter 4: Moments and a first thank you 

When Luna said that 2 weeks ago, she meant that sarcastically, and she was right. Usagi and Aliya did not get along that well. Compared to those two, it seemed like Usagi and Rei never argued at all. Aliya got along with everyone else _but _Usagi.

One day, though, Usagi went to check the mail, when she saw Aliya had a letter. She wondered who in the world could've sent the letter to her. Aliya had left the house early that morning looking pretty sad. She said she was going out with an old friend. Of course, Usagi said she didn't care and asked her why she told her, but Usagi still wondered why her "cousin" was so sad. Usagi ran inside and gave Ikuko her and her dad's mail and ran to her room. She carefully opened the letter and almost had it perfect until she ripped the top part in half. 'Shoot!' Usagi thought. When she opened the letter, she could almost understand why Aliya was so depressed that day. The letter had read:

Your heart began to be scorched 

_And there was a smell of it_

_It was the end of your dream_

_And the start of everything_

_What you adored looked so beautiful to you_

_It became even brighter because you couldn't reach it_

_The broken pieces of your dream_

_Pierce my heart_

_Leaving the pain_

_That I should never forget…_

Usagi's eyes began to water, but she kept reading, knowing that something happened with Aliya and someone she loved:

If my life is transient like a flower 

_I'll be in full bloom by your side_

_And after watching your smile_

_I'll fall alone, quietly_

_How was the scenery you saw_

_When you were pushed into an abyss of despair_

_Your naked heart is wandering_

_Having nowhere to go_

_And is setting sharp thorns around_

_For a fear of being touched_

_If I could flutter like a bird_

_I would fly to you_

_And offer my wing_

_To your wounded back_

_If I could flow like the wind_

_I would reach you_

_If I could shine like the moon_

_I would keep shining on you_

_I'll be anything_

_If it can stop you from being seized with fear…_

That was the end. Usagi's eyes were now red from the tears she had shed from the poem. She looked at the bottom of the page and it simply said, "I wish the best for you." She put the paper back into the envelope and looked at the name on the front. It said "Ron Thomas." Suddenly, she heard the door open and a female's voice say,

"I'm home, Ikuko." Usagi knew exactly who it was. It was Aliya. Usagi hurriedly tried to tape the letter up and put it in Aliya's room, but she wasn't quick enough. "Usagi, what are you doing in my room? And is that a letter for me?" she eyed the envelope seeing her name. "You read my mail! Give it here!" Aliya had a tear-streaked face, as did Usagi, and for the first time, Usagi gave her an understanding look.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I read your mail without your permission, and I treated you so rude today."

"You have everyday!" Aliya snatched the envelope out of Usagi's hand. "What's so different?"

"I think I know what's wrong with you. Someone broke your heart, right?"

"That's none of your business! Get out!" Usagi got up and went for the door until Aliya stopped her with her words. "I'm… fighting Runa for another reason. She killed the only man I loved. Ron must have sent something for me…" tears fell down Aliya's face. Usagi walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay," she said. "it's okay…"

"Thank you, Usagi." She hugged Usagi back.


	4. The new quest begins

**A/N: Once again, hi everyone! It's been a while and I feel like I haven't been doing my job… but as much work as my teachers give me and it's only my second day of school… anyway:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so get over it.**

Chapter 5: The new quest begins…

After Aliya told Usagi the real reason why she was fighting Runa, things went back to normal. Things can't last forever, can they?

Anyway, after dinner, Usagi went to get in the shower, so when she wrapped her towel around her she went to the bathroom. She tried to turn the door know, but it was locked.

"I'm about to get in the shower!" a voice called from inside, which was her little brother, Singo.

"Hurry up, Singo! I want some hot water too!" Usagi yelled through the door.

"Get lost!" Singo yelled back.

"Why, you little maggot!"

"Leave him alone," Aliya said coming out of her room to get a towel. "besides, I'm going next."

"I'm at the door, so you snooze, you lose." Usagi scoffed.

"Hey," Aliya said, pointing to the floor. "you dropped your pocket." Usagi looked around and Aliya jumped in front of her laughing to herself. "Well, once again, I'm going next. Singo, you almost done in there?"

"Aliya! You did the same thing when you said my shoes were untied and I had bedroom slippers!" Usagi wailed.

"And yet you haven't learned from _that _mistake…"

"You are so mean!" Usagi began to cry.

"No more than you are to me, so stop acting like such a baby! We're supposed to be going out today. Why don't' you just go the other bathroom?" Usagi stopped crying.

"There's no hot water!"

"Well, then we'll both be waiting."

"What are we supposed to be doing, anyway?"

"We're supposed to be locating Runa's castle. She left her old one."

"What? I wanted to try to go back to the mall today!"

"Singo, can you wrap it up in there?"

Later on that night, after Usagi and Aliya finally took their showers, everyone else, including Artemis, Luna, and Mamoru met at Rei's temple. Everyone looked at Aliya, and Rei was the first one to speak.

"Do you at least know what planet we should go to?"

"Well," Aliya spoke up, "Yeah. It's that big star up there." She pointed to the biggest star in the sky.

"Well, let's transform!" Makoto exclaimed. Once again, they all transformed, and Mamoru held his rose in the air and became Tuxedo Kamen.

"Alright," Venus said. "Let's teleport."

"What's teleport?" Aliya never heard of it.

"We all just hold hands and concentrate on where we are going. Stand in the middle since you know exactly where to go." Venus said.

"Okay…" Windstar stepped inside the circle and they disappeared to the cold, dark planet that was Runa's. everyone looked around, amazed that anyone could live where it didn't seem like any life _could _possible be there.

"So now, our new quest begins…" Mercury said.

**A/N: I know, the chapter is really short this time… please forgive me. It's just that it's a miracle that I got this much done with me having to study for 3 EOCs this semester by December…10th grade sucks…well, I'm not one to complain for too long, so, thanks Kizune and Thorn Willowfly for reviewing!**


	5. The Real Quest

**A/N: alright! It didn't take that long for me to update this time, thank god… well, I'll stop rambling on and get with the story! And as you requested, mesa-chan, I have angel's song here for you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Sailor Moon, I didn't translate these lyrics to angel's song from ayu's original song, and I don't own angel's song.**

Chapter 6: The Real Quest

"So now, our new quest begins…" Mercury said.

"This really is a quest… because I don't exactly know where to go." Windstar said.

"What!" everyone else exclaimed.

"I mean…" Windstar said. "I know _where _it is… I just vaguely remember how to get there."

"Are you sure?" Jupiter asked. Windstar nodded.

"Step back into the circle." Mars said with her hand on her forehead. As soon as she got back inside the circle, they disappeared, this time, to Runa's castle.

"Is this it this time?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yeah." Windstar answered.

"Well, there's the door, so let's get going!" Venus began to walk, but Artemis jumped in front of her.

"Have you not learned anything since I've been here?" he scolded.

"What?" Venus was now confused. Windstar picked up a random rock and threw it towards the castle. It instantly disintegrated.

"Yeah… very dangerous barrier..." Windstar started. "one of my friends showed me this trick on how to get in. you may want to stand back…" taking her advice, everyone stood far away from the entrance of the castle. Tuxedo Kamen put his cape over him and Sailor Moon for extra protection, and Sailor Windstar began to work her magic. "Wind!" she yelled as her crystal appeared in her hands. "Show me the way!" the crystal shot outa black beam and it made a big circle. "If you jump into that big black circle there, we'll be right inside the castle."

"Wow…" Luna said amazed. "I never thought that I'd see a bright black light…"

"Yeah, but jump in. I'm right at it and the light's bright to me too." Windstar replied. Everyone ran and jumped into the hole, and when they got inside, Windstar jumped inside and closed the hole with her crystal. "Now, before we get started, this castle is full of traps. I know where all of them are, so I automatically have to lead the way." everyone only got a chance to take two steps before she halted them. "I almost forgot. I have to check for an underground trap. It had killed one of my friends once."

"Once?" Tuxedo Kamen said in disbelief, and then remembered that throughout his life, anything goes.

"I'll help!" Sailor Moon yelled and ran towards Windstar.

"No!" Windstar yelled, but it was too late. As she ran, she stepped on a trap on the ground.

"Everybody! Get down!" Windstar warned everybody at the top of her lungs. As three spears came out, Sailor Moon was frozen with fear. Tuxedo Kamen was about to run and save her, but an orange beam came and destroyed the oncoming attack. "What was that?" Three young women came and they each had a sailor fuku like everyone else.

"I'm Sailor Uranus, appearing beautifully!" one of the women said. She had the shortest hair, which was a sandy color.

"I'm Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully!" another woman said. She had shoulder length, wavy, aquamarine hair.

"And I'm Sailor Pluto!" the last woman said, and she had a tall, very light purple staff with a red gem on top, and she had long, emerald hair.

"My kitten," Uranus walked over to Sailor Moon. "You should be more careful." Sailor Moon just looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Windstar questioned.

"I should've listened to you." the princess of the moon looked sad.

"Don't worry about it!" Windstar slapped her on the back and continued. "Just let me do all the hard work, okay?"

"Alright." said Sailor Moon, who was still a little shocked from the slap on the back.

As they began to walk through the castle, Windstar began to think of a song someone she knew- she couldn't remember who it was- used to sing, and got her to like it herself.

'_Escaping into nights, I told myself_

_That I was not at all alone_

_But after all, it revealed_

_Nothing but my loneliness day by day…' _She then started to quietly sing to herself. (**A/N: you know how a song get's stuck in your head so long you find yourself singing it…. well, at least I do…**)

"_On my way home from the bustle of the city_

_Though it was no different from any other day_

_I thought I would repeat such pattern of life_

"_Feeling weak and wretched_

_Uneasy and lonely_

_I wanted some warmth_

_In a faint voice_

"_But it's certain you appeared suddenly_

_And a ray of light shone in my darkness_

_You smiled a little, told me it was alright with a nod_

_"I saw an angel's wings on your back_

"_It was not because I wanted to be dull to pain_

_That I wished to be strong_

"_I was helped and supported by you_

_We gave and forgave each other_

_I got what I wanted to protect_

_On that day_

"_Sometimes you are too protected_

_And come face to face with me with all your might_

_It's so much dazzling_

_That I even spare the time of a blink_

"_You have an angel's wings on your back_

"_You have an angel's wings on your back_

"_I heartily hope that you will not be_

_A victim of this sad age_

_I sing this song today just as I pray_

_So that my dearest wish may reach you.."_

She had began to sing that song because it was a very happy, cheerful song and she needed it to cheer her up while she was in the dark, depressing castle.

"That was a beautiful song." Sailor Moon said, who evidently must had been listening to her.

"Someone that must have been very close to me used to sing that song all the time." Windstarwas the one tolook down this time. Sailor Moon decided not to ask who it was, and that the only person she remembered was Ron. Windstar stopped when she saw a panel on the wall. "Does anyone have the ability to reveal something that's sort of… invisible?" Neptune held up her talisman, which was her sacred mirror.

"I do." she replied.

"Well…" Windstar said as she pushed the panel. "Get ready to use it."

**A/N: you know, I think that's the longest chapter I have ever wrote… it may be the last. I wrote it in art class since I was bored and I didn't want to read about 50 pages of stuff in my art book.. Anyway, this is it for now, thanks mesa-chan and kizune, for reviewing, and I hope everyone else whose reading this enjoyed. Please r&r. until next time!**


	6. Fighting Your Friend

**A/N: well, the first week of school has passed and I've joined 2 clubs, but that won't stop me from updating as soon as I can, so…**

**Disclaimer: really? I still don't own sailor moon? I guess that was a dream, then…**

Chapter 7: Fighting Your Friend

"Can anyone reveal something that's sort of… invisible?" Neptune held up her talisman, which was her sacred mirror.

"I do." she replied.

"Well…" Windstar said as she pushed the panel. "Get ready to use it." Everyone else got confused for a minute. "Get ready to run!" Windstar yelled as she backed up. Probably as soon as she backed up, another spear came out. It began to follow everyone.

"There's nothing us senshi can't handle!" Mars yelled. "Mars Flame Shooter!" as she fired her attack, it hit the spear, but it moved faster. "What's the deal! It should have _slowed_ down!"

"You're supposed to cut the strings!" Windstar said. "That's why I asked her to have her mirror out."

"Alright, then," Neptune said. "Let's see where these strings are!" she held her mirror up and dodged the spear that was headed her way. "Submarine Reflection!" she called her attack and blue mist came out of her mirror and showed the strings wrapped around the spear.

"It's my turn, now!" Jupiter stepped up. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" her attack shot out and several neon leaves cut the strings to pieces. Everyone got to go through the door that the spear was protecting.

"So tell us again why you pushed that panel?" Uranus asked as they began to walk in the one place that wasn't dark. It was pitch black.

"There was no other way of getting by." Windstar stated as she held up her crystal. "Wind give me a bright lig-" she was cut off when she heard someone yell. It was a man's voice.

"Mamo-chan!" She hear Sailor Moon cry.

"Wind, give me the light!" Windstar quickly screamed. A bright white light filled their space, but it was too late. Tuxedo Kamen had fallen down a cliff.

"Whoa!" Venus exclaimed. "How is there a _cliff_ in a castle!"

"This castle is an illusion. Windstar said. "She looked at Sailor Moon. She was on her knees, still looking down the cliff.

"Before he hit the ground," she said. "I think… he disappeared." Windstar and Mars helped her up and Windstar said:

"We're going to have to jump."

"No worries here." Uranus said. Neptune held onto her and they and Pluto jumped from that cliff to a distant other one. After they jumped, Windstar finished talking.

"Well, I was going to say be careful since the other cliff was distant and Runa controls the gravity when we're in the air. They made it safely, but I don't know how many of us are going to make it." Everyone looked at each other and shuddered at the thought of falling. Sailor Moon ran and jumped across, not caring if she did fall. luckily, she didn't. everyone else jumped and prayed at the same time. When Mercury jumped, right before she got to the cliff, the gravity got heavier. She was hanging from one hand on the cliff. Windstar hurried and grabbed Mercury's hand as the piece of the cliff broke off and she let out a piercing scream. Jupiter came and helped her pick Mercury up.

"Oh, my…" Mercury sighed. "That was too close for comfort!"

"But we still have plenty of obstacles to go through." Windstar said. "The spears and booby traps are gone, so now her henchmen and women are on their ways."

"Well, that's just great." Venus said.

"We must push on." Pluto said. "We don't have any time for complaining."

"Right." Windstar finished. "So let's go-" a black rose went right past her face and a thin strip of blood dripped down her cheek.

"No…" Sailor Moon gasped. "It can't be!"

"Yes it is." a man who was Tuxedo Kamen said. "I've been ordered to kill you."

**A/N: oh, no! the senshi have to fight tuxedo kamen! And I also ran out of ideas for the chapter so I'll have to get back at you all for what happens next! Anyway… special thanks to mesa-chan for finally updating her story that I liked a lot and she and kizune for reviewing. and i'd also like to apologize forthe submitting. my computer wants to be stupid, but this is the real deal... sountil next time!**


	7. Showtime

**just like i promised, guys, i'm back! -cracks knuckles- let's get back to business!**

**disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon.**

**Chapter 8: Showtime**

"We must push on." Pluto said. "We don't have any time for complaining."

"Right." Windstar finished. "So let's go-" a black rose went right past her face and a thin strip of blood dripped down her cheek.

"No…" Sailor Moon gasped. "It can't be!"

"Yes it is." a man who was Tuxedo Kamen said. "I've been ordered to kill you."

Windstar looked around. From the looks of everyone else's faces, they were thinking the same thing. How would they fight their friend, their companion, their king (minus Usagi)? They had to think quick, or they, the world, and the universe would be destroyed. Tuxedo Kamen got 9 roses and shot them at everyone. They barely missed them.

"The roses are black..." Sailor moon started. "but why?"

"They're tainted with Runa's darkness." Windstar said. "Don't get hit by them!" Tuxedo Kamen shot 9 more roses, which they barely dodged again.

"Enough of this!" Uranus screamed. "World-"

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled, holding on Uranus's arm. "Please... don't hurt him!"

"He's not the Mamoru you know!" Uranus said. "We have to attack him to save him!" Sailor Moon gave Uranus pleading eyes, but when she saw that they weren't working, she gave in and let Uranus go.

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready."

"World Shaking!" Uranus aimed her attack for Tuxedo Kamen, but he jumped with ease from the attack. "He's gotten quicker!"

"It's all Runa!" Windstar yelled. "Windstar Global Storm!" A gust of wind came from her calling the attack and went straight for Tuxedo Kamen, but yet again, he dodged it. "This is impossible!" Sailor Mars took a step up.

"I think I know what I can do." she said. She pulled out a scroll, quickly ran over where he was and placed it on his forehead. He couldn't move. "Now!" Sailor Moon began to cry again, but she knew what she had to do.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she called. Right as the attack came at him, he disappeared. A figure appeared. It was Runa.

"You won't defeat me that easily!" she yelled.

"I know what your weakness is, Runa!" Windstar growled. "It'll only be a matter of time before I find it."

"You'll never find it!" Runa exclaimed. Venus sent her Love Me Chain flying towards Runa. It went through her, but it didn't phase her. It was a hologram. She began to laugh. "You idiots!" Her hologram disappeared.

"Well, this isn't gonna be too much of a breeze." Jupiter said.

"Where do we go next?" Neptune asked.

"I remember..." Windstar started. "...a person..." another flashback came, and it was of a woman with very short black hair. Her har was probably no longer than Uranus's hair. Then she remembered that woman being someone's sister. But who's sister? The flashback ended with no answer.

"What was it?" Mercury asked.

"It was a woman..." Windstar said. "I was supposed to meet a woman here, but she won't show up this time."

"Why?" Pluto questioned.

"I don't know..." Windstar answered. She then remembered something else. "Everybody let's keep going! A sphere is going to come from somewhere in this room!" They jolted out to the next room. Another person was waiting for them.

"Hello, ladies." she said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Storm. It's great to meet you all. Now that's over with, I shall kill you."

**yup! that's it for now! i'll be back and i am super, super sorry for this late update. this chapter may have sucked, but i'll get my touch back soon i hope christmas was good for you all (yeah, i'm late), happy new years (i know i'm late), and i'll update later. until next time!**


	8. Some Answered Questions

**hello to all! oh yeah, i really meant to put this chapter up a while ago but it didn't work because all my stories magically disappeared for a minute... but anyway...**

**disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon, but i do own the bad guys!**

**Chapter 9: Some Questions Answered**

"I remember..." Windstar started. "...a person..." another flashback came, and it was of a woman with very short black hair. Her har was probably no longer than Uranus's hair. Then she remembered that woman being someone's sister. But who's sister? The flashback ended with no answer.

"What was it?" Mercury asked.

"It was a woman..." Windstar said. "I was supposed to meet a woman here, but she won't show up this time."

"Why?" Pluto questioned.

"I don't know..." Windstar answered. She then remembered something else. "Everybody let's keep going! A sphere is going to come from somewhere in this room!" They jolted out to the next room. Another person was waiting for them.

"Hello, ladies." she said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Storm. It's great to meet you all. Now that's over with, I shall kill you." Windstar wasn't even affected by what this new enemy had said. There was something nagging her more in the back of her head that she remembered this woman.

"What do I remember about her?" she asked herself.

"You fought me, remember!" Storm said. "You and your sister came to this castle so many years ago before Serenity sealed you in the ginzouishou."

"Ginzouishou?" Windstar asked, in pure confusion. Sailor Moon, who was right beside her was equally confused.

"Don't act like you two don't remember that you're sisters." Storm yelled.

"What?" Sailor Moon and Sailor Windstar questioned in disbelief.

"What, did you forget?" Storm laughed. "Then you must have also forgot about Serenity sending you to the universe of the black crystal."

"Black crystal?" Windstar asked.

"The Rianian Crystal." Storm said. "The one that our queen has in posession right now."

"So...I-" Windstar stammered. "I don't belong here?"

"Nope." Storm answered. "But before I proceed to killing you all, I must tell you two," She pointed to Sailor Moon and Windstar. "I have your future children. Chibi-Usa, I think? And Aliya?" Windstar had a confused look on her face and Sailor Moon gasped. She lost her love, and now her daughter?

"What did she do to you!" She screamed.

"She lived on Earth." Storm simply replied. "When you thought she went back to the future, we secretly held her captive. I know what you two are trying to do, and it's not working! You were stalling!" A black crystal appeared out of her hand. As soon as she held it in the air, a strong gust of wind came out, knocking everyone out. "I'm not interested in any of you!" Storm continued. "My queen is! I could care less if she even finds you!" Out of nowhere, a sudden memory jolted in Windstar's head. She remembered cracking a jewel and everything went back to normal. She staggered back up and raced to a nearby black jewel. Storm knocked her back down. "You're not gonna kill me yet!"

"Kill you?" Sailor Moon asked, regaining her consciousness.

"That jewel is my heart!" Storm said. "You're getting nowhere near it!" All of the other senshi struggled their way back up and powered up. Jupiter and Mars stepped up first and called their attacks and aimed it to the jewel. Storm's crystal blocked both of them.

"This is impossible!" Mars yelled.

"Then give up now!" Storm yelled back. "There's nothing that you can do!" Windstar looked at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon," she started. "Give me your crystal."

"What?" she asked.

"Just listen to me." Windstar answered. "Give me your crystal!" Sailor Moon handed it to her. Windstar took out her crystal and fused them together. Instantly, they felt much stronger. The two got up and pushed through Storm's attacks and called their attacks towards her jewel. When it cracked, Storm yelled out in agony and vanished.

"Is she dead?" Venus asked.

"Yes." Windstar said. "We're almost to Runa now."

"How'd you know that fusing our crystals together would work?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Another sudden memory had came to me..." Windstar replied. "I think that I was sent where I was for a reason. So that we can fight together to be invincible whenever we met again."

"More importantly," Pluto stepped in. "You two are sisters?"

**alright guys... this is it for now. i'll update as soon as i can. i think that i'll end this story in the near future so thanks everyone who read and reviewed.**


	9. part of Me

**Wow… where to begin?? It's been so long and I feel so bad about not updating in the longest! I'm sorry if I let anyone down Y.Y well… on to the disclaimer…**

**There are many things I have done in my life. I have written poems, made comics, and even scenes in plays. But, the things I haven't done (and I don't plan on getting paid for) were translating Hamasaki Ayumi's song, part of Me, and I didn't create any of the characters except Windstar, Aliya, and all the baddies **

**Now, for the new season of Expect the Unexpected!**

**Chapter 10: part of Me**

"Another sudden memory had came to me..." Windstar replied. "I think that I was sent where I was for a reason. So that we can fight together to be invincible whenever we met again."

"More importantly," Pluto stepped in. "You two are sisters?"

"You're not the only confused one here." Windstar said. "Last time I checked, I only had two sisters…" she looked at an equally confused Sailor Moon. "But three is fine with me."

"I think so, too." Sailor Moon said. She had a smile on her face, but sorrowful eyes. She wanted to have her daughter back in her arms, or, at least out of harm's way. _After so many times this has happened, _she thought, _I thought I would have been used to the pain. But, I'm not. I want all of my loved ones here._

_I do, too._ Sailor Moon heard a thought other than hers. She looked around and saw Windstar smiling at her.

_There are so many mysterious things about Aliya… Is it possible that she can read minds? _Sailor Moon continued to think to herself.

"Let's go, you guys." Windstar said, breaking the silence. "We have to save the children."

"Right." Everyone else agreed. They began to proceed forward. This castle was no ordinary castle. It was dark, cold, and water dripped everywhere. It was like a big cave. It was a depressing place to be, but every step Windstar took, the more a child's face appeared in her head until an entire figure was formed. Was this her daughter?

_I sometimes wonder if we have lived_

_Sharing one life long before we were born,_

_Because I feel your heart so close to me now_

_Though our bodies are apart…_

_I always hear you calling my name,_

Windstar's heart began to burn. She began to realize how much pain a mother must feel when her child is in danger. Still unsure if this child is hers, a single tear fell from her left eye, in which Sailor Moon had just done. They were feeling the same pain. Windstar looked at Sailor Moon.

_Please don't cry any more – I know what you are feeling._

_I know that maybe since we were born separated_

_We come to think that we are imperfect._

_Because we want the same happiness –_

_We keep the same wounds in our hearts…_

_Again and again I shout – not to forget you,_

Still walking, Windstar took hold of Sailor Moon's hand and gently squeezed it. Sailor Moon gave her a sorrowful smile. Over the time, they have grown to be close. Very close, the way sisters are supposed to be.

_Please don't cry any more – I will not let you alone_

_I'll protect you forever, I'll think of you,_

_Even if time may change everything –_

_I will think of you…_

_I sometimes wonder if we will live_

_Sharing one life if we are born again…_

Suddenly, another hologram appeared. It was of ChibiUsa and another child, possibly the girl Aliya. They had so much fear in their eyes. It was such sad scenery.

"The children!" Sailor Moon screamed. Windstar just looked. It all came back to her. That child sitting beside ChibiUsa _was _her daughter. That _was _Aliya, and now that Sailor Windstar had regained all of her memory, she had it set in her mind that she _was_ going to get both of the girls back to safety.

"Help!" the girls yelled. Followed after was a bone-chilling cackle from Runa. Without saying a word, Windstar raced down the eerie halls of Runa's castle with malice in her heart.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon screamed, but Windstar didn't stop. Everyone chased after her, but a sudden glow of light paralyzed everyone except for Sailor Moon. The pain was unbearable for the senshi and they all fell unconscious. The only reason Sailor Moon wasn't affected was because she once again had her ginzouishou. Sailor Moon had a decision to make. Would she run after Sailor Windstar and possibly find her child and a way to get Mamoru back, or would she try to free her friends? Sailor Moon ran in Windstar's direction. She needed her sister to get around the castle. After a while, she finally met up with Windstar. "Aliya, where are the girls?" she asked.

"They're at the end of this hall…" Windstar answered. "…and my name is Seren."

"You regained all of your memory?" Sailor moon questioned.

"Yes. Aliya's my daughter's name. Runa's my aunt. It's the end of the line for her."

"Right. Let's end this here." Sailor Moon handed her ginzouishou back to Windstar and she fused the crystals back together.

They finally reached the end of the door. The only thing that they had to do was open it and the battle would be instantly started. Windstar's hatred made her ready for the battle while Sailor Moon's love for her family made her ready. Windstar took a breath and slowly opened the door.

That's it for now! It's late and I need my beauty sleep lol, but yup! Here's the long awaited chapter! As always said, please r&r, thanx to all those who r&r, and until next time!


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Just like I promised back in my story, **_**NANA: The Hidden Episode 3**_**, a new chapter is up! Sorry for the delay! (I have trouble with keeping up with one thing for a long time as you can see )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the other senshi but Windstar… but one day, I plan to kidnap Michiru!**

**Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End**

Sailor Windstar looked around. Nobody else was in sight, and she was no longer in Runa's castle. She was back at home. She became frightened. _Where _is_ everyone?_ She thought. _More importantly,_ w_hat am I doing back in the Rianian universe?_ Windstar wandered around until she found herself in a park. She sat down at a bench. _If I'm in my time, then why am I still a senshi? I should be back in my usual attire…_ No longer than Sailor Windstar had thought that, a young man walked towards her.

"Seren," he said. "you're back!" he picked her up and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Windstar questioned. "You're ill! You should be at home in the bed. And where are the girls?"

"I'm much better now." The guy said. "And the girls are with Arlysa."

"Arlysa? She's in another dimension helping others battle a demon!"

"No, she's back!"

"Little Sister!" a woman, who seemed to appear out of nowhere said. "You're back and well! Your daughters will be happy to see you."

"Arlysa!" Windstar was getting confused every time someone spoke. "How long have you been back?"

"I arrived last week!" Arlysa said.

"Where are my children?" Windstar asked. Everyone spoke of them, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Mommy!" three little voices screamed. A little girl with shoulder-length, brown hair, another girl, who appeared to be younger, with wavy brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and a girl who appeared to be no older than six with long, straight, black hair that reached her back ran and hugged Sailor Windstar. They were all her daughters.

"Colline, Jana! Aliya?" Windstar said. She was happy to see the other two girls, but Aliya was supposed to be at the castle with her.

"Congratulations, mommy!" The oldest one, Aliya said. "You defeated Runa once and for all!"

"But, I don't remember…" Windstar replied. "What happened to everyone else?"

"They're fine!" Aliya exclaimed in joy. "Don't worry! Tokyo's back intact!"

"Then, why am I still a senshi?" Windstar began to put the pieces together. "Once I step back into our universe, we're supposed to return to normal!"

"Don't worry, Serene," Arlysa said as she grabbed her sister's arm. "let's just go back home, and we can talk about it there."

"Get off of me!" Windstar screamed. "You're not my sister! Runa's not dead! I'm not back in my home place!"

"What are you talking about?" Arlysa asked.

"Runa's castle is made up of illusions." Windstar explained. "She has the power to make you forget, but I am stronger, that she thinks I am!"

"Serene!" the man yelled. "Let's just go back home!"

"I will," Windstar said. "just as soon as I get out of this illusion and defeat Runa!" everything became blurry. She took out her crystal. "Black energy, Vision jewel!" a black light emitted from the crystal and she then realized she was back in the castle. Face to face with Runa, but Sailor Moon was gone.

"I've got to hand it to you," Runa said. "you _are _very strong! Congratulations for noticing my illusion!"

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Windstar demanded.

"She's in her own sweet dream." Runa answered. "A place where nobody can get hurt, and where she can always meet with her loved ones. In short, she's right above you." Sailor Windstar looked up. Sailor Moon was floating in the air, unconscious and black energy was coming from her.

"Let her go!" Windstar yelled.

"Why?" Runa asked. "She's in her own happy place. I'd dare not disturb her."

"Black energy…" Windstar started off, but was cut off by Runa's attack. She flew to the ground.

"You dare not disturb her, either!" Runa growled. Windstar struggled off of the ground. "This is going to be a battle between you and me!"

"I see." Windstar took out the black ginzouishou.

"You're going to give me that crystal if it's the last thing you do!" she shot fire out of her hands.

"Fire jewel!" a colorless woman with a red shirt and blue pants emerged from Sailor Windstar's crystal. Runa's attack was blocked. "Runa, as you know, I know exactly where your heart is, and it's nowhere near your body!"

"You're not getting near it this time!" she shot out a blue wave of energy and blew her back to the ground. Windstar was barely conscious. She looked up at Sailor Moon, who was still unconscious in her own world._I have to wake her up! But how?_ An idea formed into her head. Without calling out her jewel's name, she and Sailor Moon was surrounded by a white mist. Sailor Windstar was completely unconscious.

When Sailor Windstar woke up, she was standing in the room she stayed in at Usagi's house. She left the room and went downstairs and saw everyone there.

"Usagi!" she yelled. Everyone looked up in confusion and the game of 20 questions began.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"How do you know my name?" Usagi asked.

"How did you get in here?" Makoto questioned.

"Why are you in a senshi fuku?" Rei chimed in.

"Look," Sailor Windstar said. "I don't have time to answer all of the stupid questions Runa planned for you to make." Windstar walked past everyone and grabbed Usagi. Just that touch brought Usagi from her dream and back to reality. Her street clothes transformed back to her senshi fuku. Everyone else just gasped in confusion that Sailor Windstar had such a power. "You ready, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon nodded. "Black energy, Vision jewel!" The same black light that brought Windstar back to her senses surrounded her and Sailor Moon. Both of them woke up and saw Runa. Sailor Moon slowly descended back onto the ground.

"Thanks, sis." She said as she helped Sailor Windstar up.

"Don't mention it." Windstar started. "I need your help."

"I'm right ahead of you!" she pulled off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Runa was so caught up in blocking Sailor Moon's attack that she didn't see Sailor Windstar running towards a huge black jewel which was her heart.

"Black energy, Light jewel!" Windstar yelled. Runa had finally seen where Windstar was and knocked her back, but Windstar had already hit the jewel. She fell to her knees.

Everyone else, who had been knocked out earlier finally woke back up. They ran towards all of the commotion. When they opened the door, they already knew what they had to do. They all ran and called their attacks to the jewel alongside Sailor Moon and Windstar. So many attacks were going for Runa's heart at once that she couldn't block all of the attacks. When she was hit by Uranus' World Shaking, she screamed in agony and disappeared. The entire jewel had deteriorated.

**I hope this satisfied your ETU feed since I haven't been updating soon! Please forgive me! The senshi have defeated Runa, but there's going to be a twist! Everything's going to be explained in the next chapter! Until next time!**


End file.
